


Robo Fizz being dominated

by Sweetlittlecourtjester



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Edging, F/M, Female Reader, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, sub robo fizz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlittlecourtjester/pseuds/Sweetlittlecourtjester
Summary: Request: can we have a dom fem s/o with Robo Fizz?
Relationships: Robo Fizz (Helluva Boss)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Robo Fizz being dominated

Robo Fizz was completely fine with the concept of being at your mercy, it was cute to see you above him, bossing him around. He loved the feeling it gave him to obey you and be rewarded. The punishments were always something else too, though he wanted to be rewarded more than punished. Especially tonight, you didn’t seem to be in a good mood, it was probably best not to test his luck with you, though he dosen’t always chose to make the best decisions. You had ordered him onto the bed as soon as you had gotten out of your work clothes. He did so, immediately letting his cock out, usally when you were like this, one quick, rough session is all it took to calm you down. Not that he didn’t enjoy it, he did truly love it. You grabbed some lube from your nightstand. You poured some lube on his cock and gave it a few gentle strokes to ensure the entire toy was covered. He purred at the contact and not so subtly rocked his hips into your hand. “Are going to be good boy for me tonight?” You whispered into where his ear would be if he had one.

He nodded quickly and you rewarded him with a soft squeeze, earning a moan. You gave him a gentle kiss before picking up your pace, the lube allowing you to move your hand at a relentless pace. He practically melted under your touch, you leaned onto the bed next to him and pushed him onto his back. You twisted your wrist with ever downward stroke, noting how his voice started to glitch out more. “You’re doing so good sweetie, how are you feeling?” You spoke just above a whisper. You could feel him tense up, he was already so close. You gave him a chance to respond and when he didn’t you took your hand away and left him on edge. He whined and squirmed under you. “W-wait! I-I-I was so c-close! Don’t stop-p!” He quickly cried out. You ignored him and gave him a kiss before replying. “Be a good boy and I’ll let you cum, if you ignore me again I’ll leave you like this.” He nods in acknowledgment and you get on top of him

You pour some more lube onto his cock, making sure to cover it in a generous amount. You sank down on it quickly, stopping once all of it was inside you. “You’re not allowed to cum until I say so, understood?” Fizz nodded, keeping his attention on you. You didn’t give him much time to prepare before you set for a quick, rough pace. He a complete mess under you, thrusting up to meet your pace and telling you how wonderful and tight you are around him. You slip a hand down and rubbed small circles around your clit, resulting in your body tensong and squeezing his throbbing member. “P-please, please, p-please! C-can I cum?!” He cried out underneath you. You shook your head he let out a desperate cry when you slammed back down. He was already so worked up, you wondered how much more he could take. He seemed to be close to his limit already, his fans kicked up to max, he was sparking so much that you wondered if he could start a fire.

However, you knew his self control had its limits so slipped off his cock and couldn’t help but grin at the weak little whine that came from him. You pressed his cock against your clit and turned on his vibration feature. You moaned as you grinded against him, though it was quite pleasurable to you, you knew it was nothing more than a tease to him. Your orgasm was fast approaching, though you hated to admit it his vibration feature was amazing. You let his cock slide into you as you climaxed, your walls clamping down on him, you heard a sharp cry from him as he came in you making a mess. He was shaking under you, tired and blissed out. You slide off of him and you slid a hand down to continue to jerk him off. He whimpers under you and cries out. “W-wait! I-I didn’t mean to! I-I’m sorry!” You ignored him, you couldn’t let him get away with disobeying you, that would encourage such behaviors. You’ll stop when you think he’s had enough.


End file.
